Inuyasha's revenge :
by Z-Saiyan
Summary: What happnds if Inu-Yasha goes to kagome's time? what would he do if kagome taught him some sports and then got him mad.......get revenge of course!!! ((humor fic. Please R&R!!!)))))
1. the madness starts

Well here is my story I've been working on for a while. I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you did like and what you didn't like. THANKS!!!  
  
Disclamer: Iy does not belong to me ((wish it did!)  
  
Inu-Yasha's Revenge By, Z_Saiyan ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Inu-Yasha..' Kagome screeched threw clenched teeth.  
  
'Wench, I'm going either way. Inu-Yasha said while crossing his arms and turning away.'  
  
'Oswari!!' no sooner then those words left Kagome's mouth, Inu-Yasha was introducing himself to dirt. Dirt Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha dirt.  
  
'Oi! Wench someone needs to teach you some new vocabulary!!!' he got up and looked around. No Kagome. 'Nani?' Then came Shippo bouncing along, landing right on top of Inu-Yasha's head. Not good.  
  
'You should stop talking to yourself. People will start to wonder,' Shippo said. Once the full effect of the spell wore off Inu-Yasha grabbed Shippo by the tail, not even giving him a chance to defend himself.  
  
'Shin-e!! Inu-Yasha whispered in a deathly tone. Shippo was frozen. He was too scared to move.  
  
'I wonder where Inu-Yasha is. The spell should have worn off a while ago. I wonder what's holding him,' Kagome thought aloud. Just then Inu- Yasha popped out of the well and landed right in front of Kagome scarring the living daylights out of her.  
  
'Oi! Did you think you could just leave my behind?' Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
'What took you so long?'  
  
'I had to take care of Shippo..'  
  
'Is anyone there? Hello? SOMEONE HELP ME!!! WAHHHHH.' Poor shippo was tied to a tree from his tail, with several bumps on his head. Unluckily for him the tree branch was starting to break. 'AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!! THE TREE BRANCH IS BREAK-' Was all Shippo was able to get out before the ranch broke and fell to the ground. There was poor Shippo, face down in the dirt; hi dirt! Here's another friend for you; with a heavy tree branch tied to his tail.  
  
'You what?!' Kagome shouted making the birds outside scatter around.  
  
'Nani? The little Yarou deserved it,' Inu-Yasha muttered. Unluckily Kagome heard every last bit.  
  
'You baka!' Kagome shouted. 'OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!! OSWARI!!'  
  
After that many sit's, Inu-Yasha was pretty deep into the ground. Dirt and Inu-Yasha had another talk. 'I'm going back inside! Don't follow me until you think about what you did,' and with that she stomped into the house for dinner.  
  
"Itai..' Was all Inu-Yasha was able to mutter for the next couple hours. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome teaches IY sports is the next part. I'll post it soon so keep checking back. Hope you liked the first part!!! The more reviews I get then the quicker I post new chapters! (I'll post the next part tomorrow though) Thanks again!! 


	2. and just gets worse

I hope you liked the first part! Please R&R. oh, also if you have a fic that you want me to read then please tell me!! now on with the fic.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inu-Chan (  
  
Vid: who knows what would happen if you did.  
  
Me: what is that ment to mean?  
  
Vid: uhh.. On with the fic!  
  
Me: Vid!!!! (run's after vid with hammer.)  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome teaches IY sports ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Finally Inu-Yasha was able to get up off the ground, but by then it was already dark, and Kagome had already fallen asleep.  
  
'Dam girl. What did I do.' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Oh well, might as well get some sleep.' And with that Inu-Yasha sat himself on the highest branch and closed his eyes.  
  
'Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha!' Kagome shouted threw her bedroom window.  
  
'What women?' He answered.  
  
'Come down here and have some breakfast, I'll make Ramen!' With that heard Inu-Yasha jumped down from his perch and landed on the windowsill.  
  
'Well what are you waiting for! Let's go eat!' The two walked down to the kitchen to make Ramen. While Kagome started boiling the water, Inu-Yasha started to play with Buyo.  
  
' Hey Inu-Yasha, have you ever played sports?' Kagome asked.  
  
'What the jigoku?'  
  
'It's when you play something athletic.' Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome really funny.  
  
'Here, I'll show you a couple different sports and you can choose witch ones you like ok?' Inu-Yasha shook his head yes and Kagome lead him out the door and down the street towards the bus stop.  
  
'Were we going?' Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
'To the bus stop. It's going to take us to my school were we can use the field and courts.'  
  
'Uh, ok.' Just then the bus pulled up to the curve, and Inu-Yasha being from the past didn't know what the jigoku it was. He reached for his sward, but Kagome stopped him right in time.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, What do you think your doing?'  
  
'I'm going to kill the demon. It must be running on a shard.'  
  
'NO Inu-Yasha, that's a bus. You know, an machine.' Inu-yasha again looked puzzled. 'It's not alive. Come on.' Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Everyone in the bus stopped what they were doing to stair at the new passengers. "oh shoot, I forgot to grab him a hat before we left! Oh well" Kagome thought. They walked to the back to the bus and sat down.  
  
It took almost no time at all to get to Kagome's school, and when there Kagome quickly got off the bus and lead Inu-Yasha to the field.  
  
'What "sports" are we going to do first?' Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
'Were going to try soccer!'  
  
'Sock-her? Are we going to fight girls? Are they demons? Can I go first!?'  
  
'No Inu-Yasha, soccer. You play with a ball and kick it around the field and try to score in the little boxes at the end of each field. Come on, let's see if we can join the game!' Kagome lead Inu-Yasha to the game that was going on and asked if they could play, making sure that they knew that it was Inu-Yashas first time playing so they wouldn't play too hard on him and making him try the "Sock" part of soccer.  
  
They were allowed to play right then and there, only they were both on opposite teams. Inu-Yasha played defense on the red team (after all he was wearing red) and Kagome played on the blue team forward. The ball rolled toward Inu-Yasha and he just stared it not knowing what to do with it.  
  
'Yo dude! Kick it!' one guy yelled. Inu-Yasha just lightly touched it and it went all the way across the field right into the corner of the goal.  
  
'Woah..' was all the other guys could say. To them it looked like he didn't even touch it! 'Dude! Your welcome here any time!'  
  
'Way to go Inu-Yasha!' Kagome yelled. 'Keep it up!!!' Well for Inu-Yasha being congratulated by Kagome made him feel pretty full of himself.  
  
The game went on for about another hour like this. Every time Inu-Yasha got the ball they got another goal. The red team ended up winning 103 to 2.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, your great at this game!' Kagome said while they walked off the field.  
  
'Oi, I thought you said that this was a "sports"! '  
  
'It's the same thing. I know, not let's try playing basketball!!' and with that Kagome dragged Inu-Yasha over to the courts.  
  
"I can tell this won't be fun." Inu-Yasha thought. "I'm probly going to end up being hit in the face with something."  
  
'Ok Inu-Yasha, you just have throw the ball into the hoop,' Kagome said as she handed Inu-Yasha the ball.  
  
'Sounds easy enough,' He responded. He tossed the ball and it kinda "missed" the hoop.  
  
At a space station, control was having some difficulties.  
  
'Uh, Usten, there's an unidentified object now hurtling toward my face at great speed. Do you cop-' an astronaut on the moon reported. Though a hurt voice is corrected himself. 'Never mind, now it's hurtling toward my partner,' a loud screech was heard in the background, 'scratch that, now hurtling toward my spaceship, ok, now it's heading toward Jupiter.' The astronaut stared at his spaceship. It now had a huge hole right through the center.  
  
'I copy. So there's something causing mayhem in outer space. Right, tell my something I don't know.' Control responded.  
  
'Usten, I think we have a problem.' the space ship blasted off the planet all by it's self and started flying toward mars.  
  
'Hey! Who just through the basketball into orbit! That's school property!!' the principal yelled while looking up toward the sky where the basketball was now hurtling toward Jupiter.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm and started dragging him off the court as fast as she could. She was actually very fast and she was soon only a short ways away from the bus stop.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, I told you to throw the ball into the hoop! Not send it into orbit!!!' Kagome was now flaming. Inu-Yasha was cowering under her gaze. Then she got that look.  
  
'Oh no, Kagome. Hehe, I'm uh, sorry?' Kagome smiled.  
  
'OSWARI!' Boom went Inu-Yasha. But that wasn't enough for Kagome, oh no. 'OSWARI! OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI!!!' She yelled 'I'll be waiting for you at home. Don't bother getting up,' and with that she walked the wrest of the way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*  
  
I hope it's looking good for all of you!! Please tell me what you do and don't like! 


	3. THe revenge starts! muhahahaha sorry

Here's chapter 3. Sorry but vid won't be able to comment about this chapter because she's a little, (pause) 'tied up'  
  
Vid: ummmu!'  
  
Me: Sorry vid but you need a time out. Now on with the fic!  
Chapter 3: revenge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~~~*~**~*~*~* After several hours Inu-Yasha was on his way back to Kagome's house.  
  
'I'll get that brat soon enough. But how?' Inu-Yasha thought for a while and soon came up with a perfect plan. He started back to the school.  
  
'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BE-' went the alarm clock until Kagome shut it off. She wiped her eyes and looked around.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder where Inu-Yasha is. Where could he be at this hour. It's, OMG IT'S 7:45!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!!' Kagome jumped out of bed, got dressed, brushed, her teeth, and hair in under 3 minuets and ran out the door. A faint 'bye mom' was heard in the distance. '7 minuets to go. I just might be on time today.' She walked up the steps and into the hall where she met up with her friends at her locker.  
  
'Wow Kagome, your actually on time today,' Ari, one of Kagome's friends said.  
  
'Yah I know. I was almost late though.'  
  
'Well you weren't that's a start,' said Casey. 'We better get to class. I heard that there's a hot new guy that just transferred here from privet school! He's a genius from what I've heard! I think he's in our class!' The others followed Casey to their first period class: Homeroom. They walked up the stairs to the 4th story and sat in their seats.  
  
The teacher was already sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring so he could get this hell-hole over with. Soon after students soon started coming into the classroom and the bell rang.  
  
'Ok class. As some of you know we have a new student here and I want you to treat him nice, (though most of you won't' he muttered) Ok. Meet Inu-Yasha uh, what's your last name kid?' the teacher motioned for Inu-Yasha to walk inside the classroom. He had his hair tied back and was actually wearing something different from his fire rat kimono. He also had a small cap on his head with the front facing the back.  
  
'Kasumi, Inu-Yasha Kasumi.' Inu-Yasha replied while walking into the class. All the girls just sat there in awe, but Kagome on the other hand was about to explode.  
  
'Inu-Yasha..' She said in a deathly tone. She stood up and, well, exploded. 'OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI!!' she yelled. And Inu-Yasha went plummeting to the ground.  
'OW!-' Inu-Yasha Shouted while he started shooting threw the stores of the school. After all, they were on the 4th story.  
  
'Poor guy,' said the teacher. 'the ground must have collapsed again. I'll tell the janitor to go sweep up what's left of that guy. He's probably ½ way dead by no-' the teacher was cut off by something shooting out from the hole in the ground. It went and landed right on kagome's desk.  
  
'DAM IT KAGOME!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!!!' Inu-Yasha Shouted at Kagome who stood up and yelled back,  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! YOU CAME AND REGESTERED FOR MY SCHOOL!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE ALL THE STUFF WE DO!'  
  
'OI!!!! ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB!!!!!'  
  
'NO I'M JUST CALLING YOU UNEDUCATED!!!' the whole class just sat there looking a little dumbstruck.  
  
'IT'S THE SAME THING!!!!'  
  
'LIAR!! IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!'  
  
'WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING WHEN I STEAL YOUR TEXT BOOKS! LOOKING AT ALL THE FUNNY PICTURES! Even though they are kinda funny..'  
  
'YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!! GO BACK HOME AND WAIT FOR ME TO GET THERE AND I'LL SIT YOU SOO HAR THAT-'  
  
'Ok ok that's enough! Both of you out in the hall now!' the teacher yelled. Both of them shut up and walked out the classroom door and sat there, literately.  
  
'Oswari,' Kagome said simply. Inu-Yasha met dirt once again.  
  
'Oi wench, what was that one for!'  
  
' Keep your voice down or we'll get in even more trouble.'  
  
'You started it.'  
  
'why did you come to my school in the first place!'  
  
'Revenge is sweet.' Inu-Yasha mumbled, but kagome heard every last word.  
  
'IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! I would have thought it would be something more serious.'  
  
'Oi wench, you don't think I can pull it off do you?'  
  
' nope.'  
  
'Well then if I can stand one week in your school, then you'll have to spend 3 months in my time searching for shards. No coming back for "supplies" got it?'  
  
'Fine! But you won't be able to do it.'  
  
'Urusei.' so the rest of the class period went on with them both just starring at their new friend, wall! Soon they were able to get their things and walk to their next class.. History ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Next: Chapter 4, History.  
  
Well I hope you all like it soo far!!! Please R&R and I'll write more chapters! 


	4. then i say

Ok people, I feel like there aren't many people reading my fic ( could you guys please review and tell me that some of you are reading my story and if it's good/bad? Please? Should I even go on with it?  
  
Also, psychopenguinjedi23 thanks for reviewing! Inu-Yasha wants to go to Kagome's time because she was annoying him with the 'I have to take tests' thing and Inu-Yasha didn't want her to go. He decided to come with her to see how hard they were, and weather or not she was lying about having stuff to do.  
  
Sorry I didn't make it clear in the first chapter  
  
I'll write the next one once I know that people are reading it. 


	5. now Inuyasha knows something says kagome

Ok thank you for all the reviews!! Here's the next part. I hope you all like. (oh and sorry it's soo short, the next chapter will be longer!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: History  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha got to their next class and took their seats. The teacher walked in and set her briefcase on her desk.  
  
'Ok class, please take out your history book and turn to the section Ancient Japan.' Everyone grabbed their books and turned to the beginning of the chapter. 'Today we'll be studying Japans Myths! Isn't this exiting!' everyone in the class groaned. 'Does anyone know of a myth they would like to share with the class?'  
  
No one raised their hands. 'ok.. Does anyone know the myth about the Shikon jewel?' Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's hands flew up. 'well I see that at least two people in this class are awake. Ok Inu-Yasha, let's give you a chance. What do you know about the jewel?'  
  
'The jewel of four soles was passed down from priestess to priestess until it was passed to a priestess named Kikyo. She was tricked by an evil Demon named Naraku. He had fooled Kikyo into thinking that she had been betrayed by,' Kagome held her breath and Inu-Yasha paused. 'by a friend.' Kagome sighed. ' This friend happened to be a demon. Kikyo pinned her friend to a tree for 50 years, dyeing the same day she pined her friend.  
  
'50 years later a beautiful girl came threw a magical well to awake him.' Kagome gasped when Inu-Yasha referred to her as beautiful. Inu-Yasha continued, 'this the girl had spilt the jewel into many, many pieces and her and the demon had to go and find every last piece of the jewel before the demon Naraku got to them. The demon and girl met up with an lecherous monk and Demon exterminator. With all of them combined they found many of the pieces.' Inu-Yasha stopped there. He didn't know the wrest of the story because it hadn't happened to him yet.  
  
By that time everyone was listening. They all wanted to know what happened to the two girls, the demon and the monk, but it never came.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, is that all you know?' the teacher asked.  
  
'Uh. yah. That's all of the story I've heard.  
  
'Well I guess we'll just have to finish the story tommrow. The bell's about to ring.' Everyone started packing up when the teacher remembered. 'Class wait a second! I have exiting news! Thanks to Kagome's grandfather,' Kagome cringed. What did her grandfather regret to tell her this time. 'We are all welcome to her house to hear the complete story about the jewel! Everyone dress respectfully!' Just then the bell rang.  
  
'Grandpa...' Kagome just stood there fuming.  
  
'Uh, Kagome? We need to go to our next class. Are you ok?' Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
'Remind me to kill grandpa. I can't believe he didn't tell me!!'  
  
'calm down Kagome. Let's just get to class.' Inu-Yasha started walking out of the class.  
  
"That's strange," Kagome thought. "Inu-Yasha's acting really nice for some reason."  
  
'Uh Kagome? What's our next class?' Kagome giggled.  
  
'It's...PE.'  
  
ok I'll write more! 


	6. and the pants attack!

Sorry it took soo long for me to update! I hope that you like it so far! Thank you for all the reviews. Vid says hi too. She's still a little "lost" though..  
  
Someplace in the desert: Vid: Hey Z, um this isn't funny. I'm hungry! Oh I see a river yah!!! Never mind you evil old witch! I'll find my way back by following the river!!  
  
Grrr. my plan backfired! Oh well.  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* Chapter 5: PE, part 1  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked down the halls together until Kagome stooped in front of a door that said "boys lockers".  
  
'Ok Inu-Yasha, you here to get dressed for PE,' Kagome said.  
  
'But I'm already dressed,' Inu-Yasha answered looking very confused.  
  
'Well you have to dress in different clothes for PE ok? Ask someone in there where the extra PE uniforms are and then change into them ok? I'll be right here when your done so hurry up.'  
  
'Right, I can tell this is going to be a real blast.' Inu-Yasha muttered sarcastically as he walked into the locker room. There were plenty of people already inside getting dressed. Inu-Yasha walked up to the closest guy. And just take a wild guess of who it was. 'hey where are the spair "PE uniforms"'?'  
  
'Oh hi. There over there.' He pointed to the back of the room. ' Your that new kid, Kasumi right? My names Hojo.' Hojo held out his hand to Inu- Yasha, who took it.  
  
'Right, well arigato I guess.' Inu-Yasha walked to the back of the room and grabbed the pants and shirt and walked into the bathroom. "darn it, it took me forever to get this pair of pants on and now I have to put on another pair! Great, just great." He thought.  
  
'that new kid Kasumi is really strange isn't he?' one guy said.  
  
'Hey cut him some slack. He's new remember.' Hojo said back.  
  
'Well I was in his 1st period class and he and this girl, Kagome, started yelling at each other for no good reason.'  
  
'Well still-' a crash was heard coming the bathroom where Inu-Yasha was. 'What was that?!' Hojo walked up to the door and knocked. 'Hey, Kasumi, you ok?'  
  
'Uh, Yah, I'm fine!' Inu-Yasha yelled back. "Dam pants! Can't even put them on without falling on my ass!!" he thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, set his clothes next to the wall and walked out the door to meet Kagome without a word.  
  
Kagome was standing next to the door impatiently waiting for Inu- Yasha to come out. When he finally did she asked, 'What took you so long?'  
  
'Uh. I couldn't find a uniform?'  
  
'I told you to ask someone!'  
  
'I did..'  
  
'Oh well come on. I still have to change.' Kagome led Inu-Yasha to the girl's locker room, which Inu-Yasha followed.  
  
A loud screech was heard from a distance.  
  
'Hentai!!!!' all the girls yelled.  
  
Kagome turned around and there was Inu-Yasha, right behind her.  
  
'Inu-Yasha!! Your not allowed to come in here!!' She quickly pushed him out the door, into the hall. 'Now Inu-Yasha, stay here until I come out ok?!' with that she walked back inside.  
  
'Why didn't she tell me not to come in before everyone screamed at me? My ears are killing me! Grr..' Inu-Yasha took of his cap and rubbed his ears. 'I wish the ringing would stop.' He sat down next to the door and continued to rub his ears.  
  
Soon all the girls started coming out of the locker room, which surprised Inu-Yasha. He quickly put his hat back on. Parts of his ears still showed though he didn't notice. Soon Kagome came out.  
  
'Ok Inu-Yasha now- Ack! Inu-Yasha! Your ears!' Kagome quickly grabbed Inu-Yasha's hat and covered his ears completely. 'You have to be more careful! What if someone saw you?  
  
'Don't worry no one did.'  
  
'Still be more careful or you can't come tomorrow. Now let's go out and meet the gym teacher.' With that Kagome took Inu-Yasha's hand and led him along the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ next chapter: Chapter 6: PE, part 2 


	7. sadness starts again

Sorry everyone but I won't be able to update for a while. ( my computer broke down and I can't get on! ( ( : ( As soon as it's fixed then I'll up date ok? Thank you all for the reviews! 


	8. PE part 2

Sory it's taken me soo long to update!!!! School's been demanding more and more of my time, basketball's started up, and my computer's been broken. Now I'm back!!! I've also been working on another fic with my friend called Games. Hope you enjoy!!! Please review!!  
  
Oh, and thank you all for the reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 7: PE part 2  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome both started walking toward the field where the class was gathering. They made their way to the front of the group where the PE teacher was standing. Right away he started shouting directions.  
  
'Ok class, today we'll be playing America's favorite pastime. Basketball!'  
  
'I thought that America's pastime was baseball!' someone in the crowd shouted out.  
  
'What was that? Someone want to do 10 laps around the field?' The guy in the crowd shouted right then and there, while making his way to the back of the crowd. 'Good! Now, -' as the PE teacher kept shouting directions, Inu-Yasha was backing away from him as fast as he could.  
  
Hearing that they were going to be playing basketball made Kagome worry. The last time Inu-Yasha played basketball it ended up on the morning news. She looked to her side where Inu-Yasha should have been, but he was gone.  
  
"What? Where did he go?" She wondered. She looked all around the crowd and still couldn't find him. She started walking to the back of the group, only to find Inu-Yasha, kneeling over on the ground, bandanna discarded to his side, covering his ears.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, what's wrong!?' Kagome whispered running to Inu-Yasha's side.  
  
'That dam teacher is yelling soo loud it's making my ears ring!' Inu-Yasha answered back sounding weak from the pain in his ears.  
  
'Oh I'm sorry Inu-Yasha! There's nothing I can do about his yelling, he doesn't know that you've got sensitive hearing. Wait I know!' Kagome knelt in front of Inu-Yasha, moved his hands, and started massaging Inu- Yasha's ears.  
  
Kagome didn't expect to get any reaction from her actions, but she was pleased to see that he was enjoying it.  
  
Several minutes later the teacher was still talking, and Kagome was still massaging Inu-Yasha's ears when something she didn't exempt happened...  
  
Inu-Yasha started purring...  
  
Well, it's short I know but the next chapter's will be better!!! Please review!! 


	9. sorry everyone but

Sorry everyone but I'll not be able to update for about a month or two! ( I can't tell you why but trust me it's a goon reason. well see you all in a while... 


End file.
